


和你在一起时我孤身一人 I'm Alone with You

by taodoujianmu



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 越是和当下这个年轻的主人公相处，你就越是清晰地认识到他并非你远在未来的那位搭档兼爱人。————————————————————————和你在一起时我孤身一人，无以慰藉。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	和你在一起时我孤身一人 I'm Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Missio的《I See You》  
> I'm alone with you, you're alone with me  
> 和你在一起的我无法慰藉，和我在一起的你永远孤独（吹爆翻译）

**和你在一起时我孤身一人，无以慰藉。**

————————

越是和 **当下** 这个年轻的主人公相处，你就越是清晰地认识到他并非你远在未来的那位搭档兼爱人。

如果是他，他会在你反驳说“才怪，你根本不喜欢喝苏打水”时坚持说“不，我喜欢”，接着你们会就着这个话题幼稚地多次重复，直到有人端上一杯苏打水。他会喝上一口，然后说“好吧，我真的不喜欢喝苏打水”，你会嘲笑他，但是仍会给他点上一杯无糖可乐。

而这个主人公只会警惕地问你：“你调查我？”

而你只会回答说：“是的，因为我需要了解我的搭档。”

这是一句真话。

虽然你无法把这个初出茅庐的家伙当作自己的爱人，但他身上确实有着他的影子，你可以在这个影子上了解到许多他原来不曾了解的东西，比如他二十多岁时的经历，和他早已被时光洗去的鲁莽和过分善良——毕竟说到底，他就是年轻的他。

只是，当你可以逆转时间的时候，当你清楚地知道真正和你坠入爱河的人还在时间的另一端做着其他事情的时候，你很难把当下的主人公和未来的他混为一谈。当下的主人公只是个 **“副本”** ，而你清楚地知道一个人在同一时间可以存在无数个这样的副本，区别只是年龄的不同。于是你不可能说服自己把爱意投射在现在的主人公身上，你和他虽然如此靠近地处在同一个时空，但实际上你只是在看着自己爱人在过去的 **投影** 而已。

所以当你发现他对凯特似乎有些的爱慕之意的时候，你一点也不感到气恼，只是好笑地从暗处看着他做一些傻事，在心里计划回去之后如何嘲笑主人公的年轻气盛，下定决心一定要把曾经丢掉的场子找回来才行。

当他需要你的时候，你则理直气壮地插手，和他一起安排把飞机在大楼上炸毁，一起戏耍自由港的经理，一起在窒息中争分夺秒地完成任务。

你从容地打开一扇又一扇门，直到旋转门里冲出来两个戴着面罩的人分别和你们扭打在一起。在你摘下对方面罩的一瞬间，你真的以为那就是 **你的** 主人公，但他的眼神则告诉你这样一则讯息： **不，他不是。**

那一刻你感到巨大的失落将自己淹没，毕竟主人公已经太久太久没有和你分开执行任务。你将这久违的陌生感觉压下心底，立刻折返回去阻止当下的主人公杀死或接触未来一点点的他自己。

年轻的主人公疑惑不已，当他还在犹豫时，被他压制在手臂下的人突然被一股巨力吸了出去。你松了口气，而他满头雾水。你心想这是我救你 **第三次** 了，小子，同时在心里计算加上这三次的话主人公和你到底谁欠谁更多一些——其实这一笔陈年烂帐早就算不清楚了。

*******

二十多岁的主人公宛若刚出生的婴儿一样对一切都还无从把握，他一无所知；而你借着年长十年的经验总是能快他三步知道后面会发生什么。

你当然知道你们会在不久的将来进入逆熵重新回到自由港，所以你安排了人手准备逆转时间时暂居的集装箱。

当凯特中枪后，当你被主人公抵住脖子摁在玻璃墙上，当他用前所未有的凶狠和怀疑的语气质问你时，你并不生气，只是有些心烦意乱。

你无法对现在仍然是一个局外人的主人公生气——你无法对 **你的** 主人公生气——哪怕只是他的投影。你心烦意乱的是这个举动再一次成为了一个冰冷的提示物，提醒你现在的主人公并不是 **他** ，而他离你如此遥远。

*******

你裹着薄毯躺在集装箱里的简易折叠床上，忍耐着生理节律彻底紊乱带来的头痛。

这种感觉比熬时差要更差些，最糟的是时差症会逐渐好转，然而在逆熵里，你一天24小时、每小时60分钟、每分钟60秒无时无刻都在经历着同样程度的晕眩、恶心和头痛，这就是为什么每一个信条成员都需要经历过循序渐进的、长达数月到数年的训练才可以正式执行进入逆熵的任务。

可主人公在这方面似乎有着不同寻常的天赋，他仿佛天生就能适应逆转时间带来的副作用，只是他相对来说较为简单的大脑还无法理解在物理意义上这意味着什么，于是他请求你解释。

又一个无比怀念未来的主人公的时刻，你头疼地想。

如果是他，在进入逆熵前他就会把所有该说的话说完，他永远不会在你明显地表现出难受时要求你开口解释任何事情。恰恰相反，他会把拇指轻轻搭在你的太阳穴上揉按，抚摸你汗湿的头发，而你会在这种机械性的、有节奏的安抚下昏昏沉沉地睡过去，而不是像现在一样想办法帮主人公弄清楚到底发生了什么。

你勉强说了几句，不很在乎他是不是真的听懂了，自觉已经完成了任务，便蒙住脑袋努力在缺少 **属于你的** 主人公的逆熵里睡着，这真的需要你付出很大的努力。

*******

接下来的事情按照反复修改过的计划有条不紊地进行：凯特活了下来，她回到越南做最后一道保险，而你和主人公则分别进入正逆两个分队执行最后的任务。中途出了个意外，所以你不得不转回正熵，开车把主人公和艾弗斯从地底下救了出来。

死里逃生后艾弗斯把算法拆分成三份让你们各自持有，但是你从他的只言片语中知道自己还要再次逆转时间回去为他们关上（开启）那扇门，而你不能活着再出来了。

你把自己的那一份算法扔给主人公，他几乎是立刻就明白了这个举动意味着什么。他的成长快得让你惊讶。

“你非去不可吗？”他问。

“没有其他的办法。”你无奈地笑笑，看着主人公眼睛这解释：“已经发生了的事情必将发生，即将发生的事情已经发生，这并不是我们袖手旁观什么也不做的借口。”

其实并没有这么 **简单** 。

正常情况下你可以无数次地进入逆熵寻找一个能让所有人都活下来的最保险的方法，可惜你犯了一个致命的失误——你让未来的你死在了现在的你之前——于是你乱七八糟的时间线上被打了一个 **死结** ，你无论如何也不可能解开了。

没有人能预料到这一点，哪怕是未来的主人公也不能。他 **“事先”** 并不知道你会死在这里。

是的，和许多人以为的不同，时间并不是一条衔尾蛇，而是一只被装在 **盒子里的猫** 。在打开盒子观察前，它是既生又死的叠加态。

现在黑箱被打开了，里面装着的是你的死亡。这个事实很快就会化作梦魇奔驰在乱成一团的时间轴上，篡改所有与之相关的人的记忆。理论上，你死在现在，莫比乌斯环上的未来的主人公的大脑里会凭空多出一个关于“你死在现在”的记忆，以及许多他必须送你前来赴死的理由——在事情发生 **之后** 找理由总是很容易，就像次贷危机后每个人都会说“我早就知道这样会出事了”一样。

但你不能这样跟现在的主人公解释，你只是 **不能** 。

许许多多的思绪只在你的脑海里盘旋了短暂的几秒，你听见他的询问，便微笑着回答道：“你还没猜出来吗？正是你招募我的。”

主人公的声音哽住，你知道他很难不问出这个问题：“你认识我很多年了？”

即使预料到了他会这样问，你的心脏仍然因此而缩成一团。你已经用了一生的时间去爱他，可他 **还** 什么都不知道呢。

你只是说：“对我来说，这是一段美好友情的 **结束** 。”

“但对我来说，这只是 **开始** 。”

黄昏的日光让你很难看清主人公的脸，你眯起眼睛努力想要看清楚，你想要把这个投影深深记在心里。这个投影从未这样接近你真正爱上的人，也许是因为正是从现在开始他才真正蜕变成为 **他** 。

干燥的风吹动你的头发，提醒你该离开了。你留恋地和他对视，但最终释然一笑，撇开眼神不再去看年轻的主人公赤红的双眼。你轻轻挥手告别，背过身一个人往回走。

你知道他在你的背后注视着你的离去，如果可以，你希望他能直接离开，这样未来的主人公的记忆里就不会再多一段令人心碎的回忆。但是你也无能为力。

你最后一次为他不在你的身边而叹息，多少有些遗憾自己此刻孤身一人，但又有些庆幸黄昏时分无故人，不然你可能永远也无法这样从容地离去。

你回到过去，回到地下，为主人公关上（打开）了那扇门。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这篇的私设就是：
> 
> ①电影时间线上尼尔30+，主人公20+，这个设定来自罗伯特·帕丁森一个采访里说约翰·大卫能跑能跳做啥啥行，而自己三十多了几乎什么也做不了，罗伯特·帕丁森：疲倦的中年男人.jpg  
> 我当时心想哇哦这个年龄差好萌，然后去查约翰·大卫的年龄发现呵人家还比你大2岁呢= =
> 
> ②遇事不决，量子力学（×）就像文里写的那样，未来的主人公不知道尼尔会死在这次任务里，这是一个意外，这个设定解决了我一直无法理顺的为什么主人公忍心送尼尔赴死，不过其实我也是随便口胡的，有bug请忽略~
> 
> 喜欢的话请给我留言吧！毕竟是失眠到凌晨四五点第二天又爬起来敲敲敲写出来的产物呢(>▽<)


End file.
